


The Lost and Forgotten

by Fantasticoncer, Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: The Witch and the God [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Avengers Family, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Bashing, Harry Potter Has a Twin, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter Bashing, Light Angst, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Sirius Black, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore dumps a five-year-old child in an alleyway on the other side of the ocean, he has no idea that he has given her the best chance at life she could have.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Jade Black (eventually), SHIELD & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: The Witch and the God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943965
Comments: 76
Kudos: 241





	1. Where am I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasticoncer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/gifts).



> Disclaimer:I own NOTHING (don't judge I'm lazy ok)
> 
> For the record, high level SHIELD agents, know about magic. 
> 
> This is for Fantasticoncer, who gave me the idea to start writing this and is now co-writer of it.

"Where am I?" The little girl whispered, wrapping her thin arms around herself as she shivered in the bitter wind. The tall old man looked down at her, feeling a slight stirring of pity. After all, she was just a child. Then he shut it off. There was no room for pity if he was to defeat Voldemort. She would just be in the way. He honestly didn't know how James and Lily could have managed for so long with a child other than the Boy-Who-Lived. Thank goodness that they had finally come to their senses. He smiled benignly at her, deciding that if she was going to die, she may as well have a happy memory.

"Well, in a few minutes, your parents are going to come and pick you up for a fun day out with just you and them Holly. That sounds nice doesn't it? But it might take a while, as they have to arrange for someone to look after your brother. Tell you what, while you wait, why don't you have a little nap?" She blinked her huge green eyes up at him, swaying slightly and then nodded, curling up in a corner. He sighed and Apparated out. For the Greater Good. That was why all this was happening. But sometimes, it was very hard.

*****************

Sometimes, it is a miracle to realise how close you were to not meeting that person or making that choice and never know it. In this case, if Natasha Romanov had been a little less tired, she would have gone straight past the alley to the nearest SHIELD base. But she was tired and wounded, and needed to sit, even if just for a few minutes. So, she entered the alley and collapsed down in a corner. Just as she was ready to move on, she heard a sniffle and whirled. Facing her was a tiny girl, with soulful green eyes and wavy red hair cut short. She was wearing robes, so was likely a magical child. Forcing herself to relax so as not to frighten the kid she smiled. "Hey, little one. Where are your parents?" Huge green eyes welled with tears and she cursed inwardly.

"I don't know." The small child whispered. "P'ofesso Dumbadoow took me hew and said to wait for them here. They never really liked me, but he said they were going to spend all day with me. And they nevew came, and now I'm weally cold." Natasha's heart twisted, here was another little girl abandoned to the vagaries of the world, with no one to care whether she lived or died. Perhaps if the child had looked less like her, she would have dropped her off at the nearest foster home. But the red hair, cut so like her own and the green eyes a few shades brighter than hers, made the child seem like a second chance for her. In a split second, she made her decision.

"Why don't you come with me and we'll see what is happening?" 

****************

"You have got to be kidding me. You can't keep her agent, especially not with who her parents are." Nick Fury's jaw was set obstinately as he gestured towards the screen. There was the file on the girl, picture and name matching what they went by for her. Holly Rose Potter, the rarely-seen daughter of James and Lily Potter and twin to the Boy-Who-Lived. To be quite honest, everyone outside of Wizarding Britain was tiring of the Potter's behaviour. They paraded their son around like he was God's gift to the world and their daughter hardly got a mention. She had been in about 3 articles on them, and only one of the seven biographies even mentioned her at all. He didn't really want to make Natasha send her away, but he definetly needed to check that she was in earnest. The spy drew herself up proudly.

"If you want me to stay in your damn agency Director Fury, you had better let little Holly stay. That is a promise." She swept out of the room and Fury shook his head.

"Well, I'll be damned." He grabbed the phone and dialled a number. "MACUSA child-care department? Yes, this is Director Fury of SHIELD. One of my agents found a lost magical child and is looking to adopt her. What? No, this is not a prank call. Look, do I sound to be in a gaming mood? Put the head of the department on the line now." The things he did for that agent.


	2. A New Family

Natasha smiled as she put her new daughter to bed. The blood adoption had sharpened her features slightly and lightened her eyes to the exact same shade as that of her new mother's. She was asleep, her little face soft and sweet, one curled hand resting next to it on her pillow. Then Natasha tensed. The wards were going off. Someone had entered the building without consent, and the wards had failed to stop them.

The door burst open, and she instinctively flung herself in front of her new daughter. The man who entered gave her a feeling of danger unlike almost any other wizard she had ever met. He was tall and slender, built like a warrior, his wand held loosely in a way that would allow him to cast spells with ease. But when she saw his features, she groaned inwardlly. Black wavy hair, sharp features and silver eyes balancing on the brink of insanity all pointed towards this man being one of the Blacks, old, Dark and famous for their skills as duelists. 

"Who are you. Where is Holly?" He snapped the questions out rapidly, his eyes fixed on the little girl in the bed behind her. Natasha slowly stood up, her hands up in a disarming manner.

"My name is Natasha Romanov, I work for SHIELD, I'm a witch, though I do not use magic much. If I'm not very much mistaken, you are Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Black Family." He nodded sharply. She inclined her head. "Won't you sit down." His wand was instantly pointed at her.

"Not until you explain why my goddaughter is here. Did you kidnap her?" Natasha was normally in control of her emotions, but thje fact that he could look her in the eye and accuse her of doing something so terrible to such a sweet child made her see red. Her voice went silky and soft, like poisoned honey.

"Kidnap her? Why would I do such a thing? After all, it's not like you would care is it.." Here her voice sharpened, cutting and cold. "I found her abandoned in an alleyway in New York, with no food, no clothing, no one to take care of her. She could have died and nop one would have cared. Tell me, why should Iet you even see her? I have the power to forbid you from ever seeing her, as her legal guardian. Give me one reason why I should not, Mr Black and I might let you get away with breaking and entering a house clearly warded to protect." He sat down shakily, his eyes suddenly very cold and tired.

"I cannot. I have done nothing to warrant such a concession Madam Romanov. I have done only that which her parents ought to have done. There is no defense which I can make to change your mind, only a plea not to let my actions ruin any chance for a relationship with my godddaughter." Natasha hesitated.

"Swear on your life and your magic that you mean her no harm, that you knew nothing of her being abandoned, that you would not tell your Headmaster and the Potters where she is." Even before she finished, he was swearing, his eyes desperate. The oath in effect he looked up at her pleadingly.

"Please, let me see her, even if only now and then." Natasha hesitated, and was about to answer when there was a crash and Clint Barton swung in through the windows.

"Nat?I heard the wards went off and holy shit what is Sirius Black doing here." Natasha swung around to see her best friend staring google-eyed.

"Clint. Clint." She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he focused. "Why? Do you know him." He nodded.

"We went to school together, he was a good sort." Natasha slowly nodded.

"Unca Siri? What are you doing here? I'm not hurt, so you don't have to be here." The pieces clicked. Holly's parents or brother must have hurt her, and only Sirius would have been there to help her and mend her and show her love.

"Very well then Mr Black. I suppose you may see her. " Sirius whooped and cheered. Natasha hesitated before saying what had come into her mind since she had first seen him. He was fiercely protective of Holly, and if she had his blood running through her veins, she would be highly powerful magically and politically. "Would you consider blood adopting her? If you did, it would protect her above anyhting I can offer her." Sirius gaped at her.

"I thought that you didn't trust me." Clint made a slashing motion at his throat and he subsided, his eyes shining. "Of course, anything for her. Uh, does she have to stay Holly? It's such a plain name." Natasha laughed and Holly squealed and clapped her hands together. 

*************************

_**Jade Lyra Black (once Holly Lily Potter)** _

_**Mother (blood adopted) - Natalia Alianovna Romanovna, SHIELD agent level 10, graduate of Durmstrang Institute**_

_**Father (blood adopted) - Sirius Orion Black, Hit Wizard, Head of the Black Family, graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** _

Fury glared at the paper Natasha flung down in front of him as though it had personally offended him. "For God's sake, do you know how much paperwork this is going to cause Romanoff?" Natasha smiled ingenously at him and he sgihed. "Get the hell out of my sight before you generate even more paperwork through your mere prescence." She glided out the room, where Black and the child stood waiting. "Oh and tell Black he's hired in the magic department!" He yelled at her back before the door closed. 

He groaned and rested his head on the table. How much more paperwork could he stand before he went insane? 


	3. Poor Fury

It took a few months for Jade to be comfortable enough for Natasha to go on a mission. The little girl was happy enough with Barton, Hill, Coulson and even Fury, but Natasha was still apprehensive about leaving her new daughter with any of them. Additionally, the base was huge and filled with agents of all kinds. In the plus column though, Sirius now worked for the magical department of SHIELD. Funnily enough, there was a family called Tonks who worked there. The matriarch was once a Black, Sirius' first cousin in fact. Ah, such a small world they live in. They Apparated and she strode in, inwardly cackling as the agents stared at the child in her arms who looked so like her. 

Timid whispers susurrated through the agents, barely noticeable. Jade clung fiercely to her mother, not quite ready to let her go. Oh she understood that Mummy Natasha would be back very soon, and was definitely not abandoning her, was in fact just going to work like her Uncle, no Daddy Siri. But try telling that to her childish fears. Jade had been abandoned and neglected, not to mention outright abused for years, and the fears coming from that would not go away in a few months. 

Plus, the Treskelion was alien and terrifying to the tiny child, full of strange adults staring at her and Mummy Natasha. They whispered and speculated, acting as though she couldn't see them. Did they not like her? Did they think she was a stupid little brat as well? Then Mummy Natasha hugged her just that little bit tighter and Jade relaxed. Mummy Natasha would protect her. And so would Daddy Siri, and Uncle Clint and Auntie Maria and Mr Coulson and Mr Fury. She supposed that Mrs Andie and Mr Ted and Nympha would protect her too, but she didn't know them that well. 

Natasha could see the thoughts racing through her little girl's head, the fear of the whispering agents, then the little upwards tilt of the chin. Jade was bruised and battered yes, but she would heal and be the stronger for it, just as Natasha herself had been.

***************

Fury's office was just as white and high-tech as the rest of the Triskelion, but Coulson, Maria, Clint and pretty much all other trusted adults had gone over a section of it, creating a perfect place for a little child to play. They would each take shifts to spend time with her, and hopefully Natasha would be back by the end of the day. 

The little girl was adorable, practically the image of her adopted mother, except for a slight silvery tinge to her eyes and a sharpness in her features from Sirius. She was wearing a little green dress, the colour of the stone she was named after, and a bracelet made of it, the first present that Sirius and Natasha had given her after the adoption. At first she seemed fine with the arrangement, happily playing with the dolls and the toy wands as Natasha recieved her briefing from Fury. But when Natasha turned to leave, the dam burst. Sunny happy Jade was crying and weeping, reaching out for her mother desperately. "Mama, Mama, don't go. I love you Mama, I be good, I promise." Natasha's heart broke, she scooped her daughter up in her arms, singing softly to her and hushing her.

"Hey there, don't cry my little warrior. Mama will be back before you know it. I'm not leaving you, just like Dada Siri doesn't. He always comes back doesn't he?" Jade nodded, her tears drying slightly. "Well, just you wait and see, Mama will come back soon too. In the meantime, why don't you have a good time with Uncle Clint and Auntie Maria, and all Mama and Dada's other friends? Is that a deal, little one?" Inwardly, she shuddered at calling the irresponsible, irrepresisble, efervescent wizard anything that reeked so of responsibility, or a relationship to her, but she would avoid outwardly shuddering for her Jade. Black might be a good friend and uncle, but a father he was not, although he was trying.

Jade whimpered and clung harder to Natasha for a moment, before nodding. "Okay Mama. Is it like, Jade is going to school, and Mama is going back home?" Natasha beamed and answered affirmitavely. Reassured, Jade let go of her death-grip on her mother's neck and waved her off, a sunny little girl once again.

**********************

"Mr Fury, you are not playing right. It is Bacon Vinegar* curtseys and then Mr Nutcracker bows and says _hello Princess Ba-Vin_." Fury sighed and attempted, for the hundredth time to get the voices and movements of the dolls right. His shift with Jade had been going or about an hour now, and his relief would surely be coming soon. Then he could get rid of this ridiculous wig and stretch his back out. The door burst open and a junior agent came rushing in.

"Director Fury sir, Agent Morse has a suspect for Case FAC3-B4:2 in interrogation room 4, and needs authorisation f-" He abruptly halted at the sight of the irasciable director sitting, not behind his desk as he usually was, but in a fenced off corner of his office, on the floor, with a bright blond wig perched precariously on his head and a pink cloak draped over his shoulders, playing dolls with a child the image of Agent Romanoff. Fury tried desperately to look intimidating and at least somewhat approaching his normal level of unattainable spyness. 

"Voice Confirmation for Director Nicholas Joseph Fury for Agent Barbara Morse to question the suspect in interrogation room 4 for case FAC3-B4:2."He barked, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks. The agent nodded and thanked him awkwardly before rushing back out. Fury slumped. That was his reputation gone with the rookies. Damn Romanoff, and damn Barton for being four minutes late for his shift. A low chuckle rang out, and Barton dropped out of the air vent, a video camera in his hands.

"Nice try Director, but I think the wig and the cloak were a bit much." Jade pouted, seemingly taking Clint's words the wrong way. "Oh no honey, it's not you, it's the Director. He just doesn't have the right personality to dress nicely." Jade perked back up, and Fury shot one of his best agents a glare. Why was this happening to him?

*************************

It was a very long day for Nicholas Fury before Natasha Romanoff finally returned at five o'clock, a slight scratch on her face and breathing heavily, but with a smirk that told Fury that she knew what had happened. "Barton sent you the video didn't he." Fury growled, Natasha merely nodding, her attention purely on little Jade.

"How's my little warrior?Did you have a good day Jade darling?" Jade crawled into her mother's outstretched arms, chattering nineteen-to-the-dozen about her day. Natasha shot Fury a mischievious look, mouthing _Stark hacked the video_. 

Nicholas Joseph Fury, super-spy and Director of SHIELD bashed his head against the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Twenty-three-year old Tony Stark had seen him in his moment of humiliation. Perfect. Just perfect.

He needed a vacation. Preferably with no adorable little girls who guilted him into wearing such ludicrous outfits with their puppy-eyes. For now, he would settle for bashing his head against the paperwork that had built up while he was playing dress-up and tea-party with Jade until the agent-who-would-be-fired-along-with-half-a-dozen-others-but-can't-be-because-they-are-all-the-top-agents and her daughter went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * My sister named a doll this at the same age, so it is not unrealistic
> 
> Sorry it's so short, I'm having writing inspiration problems.


	4. Playboy, Genius, Billionare, Philanthropist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me to justify the timeline, I can't do maths or anything.

"Of all the things that I have had to put up with from you, this is the limit! The tea party was bad enough, do you know how hard I had to work to get my reputation back with those damn rookies? But this, this is the utter end. If you weren't my top agents, you would consider yourselves fired as of now. Unfortunately, I can't fire you, so I am sticking you all with paperwork for the forseeable future. That includes you Black and Tonks. Both of you. You are all supposed to be agents of the best spy agency in the world, but you are all acting like children. The Incident..."

And Fury ranted on. The top agents in SHIELD looked rather like school children sent to the headmaster, stood in a line in front of the desk with hands folded behind their backs. Well, Sirius and the Tonkses weren't quite that good yet, but they were now part of the group. Ever since Jade's arrival, things had been a lot more shaken up. For one, Fury had been roped into all sorts of ridiculous things by Jade's puppy eyes. Not that anyone blamed him. Those soulful viridian eyes could melt even the coldest heart.

Nevertheless, it was fact that Fury had literally been turned into a toy poodle and paraded around the base on a leash. Not just any poodle, a pink one. Every one blamed Jade or Nympha's accidental magic, but everyone knew just the same that it was Sirius. Possibly Clint had helped him, but the essence was the same.

The door banged open, interrupting Fury's tirade. Two girls bounced in, one eleven and one five. Nympha had just gotten her Salem letter, and mayhem had ensued as celebration. After all, Salem was a highly exclusive day school for witches, and only the most brilliant witches in America were invited. She and Jade were as thick as thieves, and so several...curious and hilarious things had happened after the letter's arrival. None of which were their fault. 

"Mama Nat! Dada Siri! There's a man outside, he says he wants to talk to Mr Fury about video footage blackmail." The last word was pronounced carefully, the way that a child pronounces words recently taught, and Fury gave up. He didn't particularly care who had taught the child about such things.

"Romanoff, Black! You and your crew of children take Stark home and deal with him. I have an agency to run."

**************

So, the upshot of it all was that, half an hour later, seven SHIELD agents, two children and a twenty-three year old genius were crowded into Natasha's small and spartan living room.

"Good. Now can you say mendeleevium?" Stark was crouched on the floor next to Jade and Nympha, trying to teach them the Periodic Table. The other adults were pointedly ignoring him after explaining briefly that no, Fury was not going to see him, Jade was Natasha's adopted daughter and if they didn't owe Fury a lot of humiliation he, Tony, would not be within a mile of eitherof the tw girls. Then, after threatening him with several painful ways of demise if Jade or Nympha so much as stubbed her toe, they turned to their own conversation. Mostly. At least four pairs of eyes were on the trio at one time.

"M...mende...mendlevum." Jade finally stated proudly, looking up at her mother for approval. Natasha smiled at her, one hand caressing the red head leaning against her knee. 

"Mendelvium." Nympha was eleven and owing to her recent acquisition of her Salem letter, believed that she was the best at everything. 

"Close enough." Tony said with a frustrated sigh, before moving on to the next element.

***********

Over the next few months, Tony became very close to the two girls. He even struck up tentative friendships with the agents, and was as thick as thieves with Sirius. Fury had completely given up, especially after finding out that Tony had had magical tutors as well. Tony was part of the group now, and was officially a consultant for SHIELD, though when Fury hired him, he told him that he was an official pain in the ass.

Jade and Nympha were content, their lives happily restricted to their own little bubbles. They didn't notice that the adults watching over them went on gradually longer missions, often returning with negative reports for Fury. Of course, the adults always tried to shelter the girls, showing them only smiles and hugs. But over their heads, dark looks were exchanged, and Healing spells surreptitiously aimed at wounds.

Clouds were growing on the horizon, but it would be years before either of the girls noticed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> Updates are going to be more infrequent now, as the parents have limited my phone time severely.  
> In the meantime, kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> And if you guys would consider looking at my othet stories, that would be awesome


	5. Asgardians

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_A few months after meeting Tony._

Jade was colouring a rainbow in the Common room of Avengers Tower, when with suddenly, loud boom was heard outside and a rainbow coloured beam appeared out of nowhere. Jade screamed in fright and ran to her adoptive parents. Nympha was at Salem. "Mama! Daddy" She screamed as she ran into Sirius' arms. The man immediately lifted her up in his arms

"Nat, what's going on?" He asked quietly as he looked sideways at the spy and tried to calm the little girl in his arms down. "That's probably Thor. The Bifrost also known as rainbow bridge is the only way to get here from his homeworld of Asgard. It's a rather scary thing the first time when you're not used to it, but he's a good friend of us and he won't hurt you." Natasha said, adding the last bit to her daughter as she gently stroked the girl's back. In the arms of her parents, Jade slowly calmed down and nodded. 

"Greetings, my friends! I want you to meet my friend Sif and my mother queen Frigga of Asgard!" Thor said very loudly, only to be immediately shushed by Sirius, Natasha and even Bruce, who had come to see what Jade was screaming about. Jade had met the kind, soft-spoken scientist a few weeks before and Jade had gotten used to him quite quickly.

Seeing the tiny girl in Sirius' arms, Thor immediately widened his eyes. "Oh, my apologies. I didn't know there was a child here." He quickly said in a softer tone as his mother smiled at the scared girl. "Oh, she's adorable." She gushed as she carefully walked forwards. "Your Majesty." Natasha and Sirius said with a bow, Sirius doing a smaller bow because of Jade still in his arms.

Frigga smiled at them and nodded back. "It is good to meet the brave humans who... helped my son with the little problem with his brother." Frigga said, changing her words at the last moment to avoid mentioning fighting in front of the little girl. "Yes, how is Loki? And more importantly, where is he?" Natasha asked, barely managing to keep herself from hissing to avoid scaring her daughter. "My brother is in prison for the rest of his life. I don't think he'll get out soon." Thor said, his usually joyful face solemn for once. 

Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Tony, who had walked in during the conversation at hearing Thor had arrived, all nodded in understanding and agreement at hearing that punishment. "Why?" Jade asked in confusion, looking at the big, blond man and the kind looking woman. "Because, little one, Loki betrayed those closest to him and wanted to do bad things." Sif answered, sounding a lot softer than she usually did. 

"Why?" Jade asked again and the Asgardians waited a bit to answer. "He wanted time become king and didn't care who was in his way." Natasha answered for them and they nodded in agreement. "Oh. Was he always like that?" Jade asked and Thor opened his mouth before answering. "Well, he was always considered second to me, so that turned him slightly bitter, I suppose." He said.

"Why was he considered second?" Sirius asked this time with a frown on his face. After all, he knew what that was like. "I'm afraid that Asgardians are all about brute strength. Loki was adopted of a different race when he was just a baby and therefore lacked the physical strength that our people prefer." Frigga said solemnly. "That's stupid." Jade finally commented and everyone, including Thor and Frigga, all chuckled at that. "Yes, little one. It is rather stupid." The Queen agreed with a small laugh. 

"What does he look like?" Sirius said as he put Jade down on the ground now that she was calm again. "Didn't we show you the files? Tall, dark hair, blue eyes and an air around him that screams trouble. No offence, your majesty." Tony spoke up, quickly adding the last bit to Frigga. "No offence taken, but what do you mean with blue eyes?" She asked with a frown.

"Uh, just as I say it, your majesty. He had blue eyes as cold as a glacier. Trust me, I got a pretty close look at them." Tony commented and Clint immediately snorted. "Tell me about it." He muttered bitterly, still angry at the god for brainwashing him. Frigga was looking quite concerned right now. "Loki's eyes aren't blue. They're green." She said, sharing a look with her eldest son.

"Thor, when you returned to Asgard, you told me and your father and I that those who got in contact with the unknown gem in the staff that Loki wielded got blue eyes as well, correct?" She asked and Thor immediately nodded in answer. "Wait, are you saying that Reindeer Games was brainwashed as well, your majesty?" Tony asked in shock as the others stared as well. "I'd prefer if you didn't call my son that name again, but yes. That is exactly what I'm saying." Frigga said, her brain going several miles per hour

"It certainly explains his sudden change for the worse." Sif muttered from her place. She may not like Loki at all, even if he had been her prince, but absolutely no one deserved to be forced to do things against their will, not even him. "Question is: who's powerful enough to do that to someone like Loki?" Natasha asked, putting her hands on her daughter as her protective instincts reared their heads. 

"Mama? What's wrong?" Jade asked, innocent eyes looking up at her and she quickly smiled at her daughter. "Nothing, sweetheart. Mama's just realising that she actually didn't know everything about a situation she was in before she met you." She answered as Sirius rubbed her back, the other Avengers in the room realising the same thing as she did.

Bruce had slowly pulled off his glasses as he truly realised the man that the Other Guy had completely beaten to a bloody pulp and slammed into the ground multiple times may not be as guilty as they had believed at the time. Even Clint didn't have anything to say about the situation. He of all people knew what it was like, but he had never thought the bastard had been in the same ship as him. He hated that he couldn't fully be angry at the guy now as it hadn't been completely his fault in the first place. 

"I don't know. Lady Sif, go back to Asgard and tell the All-father of our findings. We will join you in a few hours." Frigga ordered and Sif immediately straightened up. "Yes, your majesty." She said with a bow, before leaving the room. Once she was gone, the Queen wanted to see all footage of the battle. Sirius took Jade out of the room and played with her so she wouldn't see.

At the end of the battle footage, Thor and Frigga left for Asgard as well. When I Asgard, the Queen immediately used her magic to check up on her son and indeed found strange, powerful magic influencing his every thought and movement. She and the most powerful of sorcerers fought the magic and succeeded in wiping it from the prince's mind without hurting him.

Prince Loki was free and that all thanks to a curious child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I'm Fantasticoncer, the new Co-author of this story. Ravenclaw_peredhel and I have decided to both take turns writing chapters, so the writing style will change with every chapter. Sorry in advance.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	6. Loki's Back!

"Loki...Loki...wake up." Loki groaned and turned over.

"Five more minutes mum." 

"Apparently it worked." Loki felt a light tap on his forehead and groaned again, swatting it away. "Yes...congratulations your majesties, prince Thor. Prince Loki is back." 

"Whaddya mean _back_? And aren't we going to be late for your coronatiawhatsmajigy thing Thor?" Loki finally opened his eyes and then snorted. "Who got you?" It was quite an honest question - Thor's eye was a rather impressive shade of purple and yellow. Thor looked a little shame faced. 

"The Black Lord." As always, Thor seemed to expect Loki to know everything and everyone.

"The who?" And of course, Loki didn't and so Thor looked completely helpless. Thankfully, Frigga took over.

"Loki...you've not been yourself..."

***************

Loki sat on the balcony, alternating between taking long drags from a tankard of the most alcoholic beer he had been able to conjour and sitting with his head in his hands. It was an understandable reaction to learning that he had attempted to commit genocide only last year. And that he had a two year gap in his memory. Was he really a Frost Giant?

Thor say next to him, regaling him with rather drunken tales of things he had gotten up to in the last two years. Apparently a black widow pider and a wizard had adopted a witch who's brother and abusive parents abandoned her after she didn't survive a terrorist attack by a snake. Loki suspected that there was some crucial element to the tale that he had missed. 

Frigha and Odin had tactfully withdrawn as soon as the alcohol had come out, recognising this as a brothers moment.

"So...then, I said-"

"Thor, I'm sure your friends are perfectly lovely, but can you join me in brotherly commiseration for just a moment, please." Loki was careful to enunciate his words very clearly as he could feel that he was nearly drunk enough to start slurring very badly.

"Ok...br'th'rly c'mis'ration. I c'n do tha. Y'p c'mis'ng." Thor being Thor was already exteremely intoxicated. He was, unfortunately, also a very cheerful drunk. 

Loki leaned his head back and took another deep swig. He would regret this in the morning, but just for now, he would drink away his first day in two years. And really, two years was quite long enough to go without gettting roaring drunk with his brother. Tomorrow would give him plenty of time to play the prankster. After all, he was sure Sif had all but forgotten him. Fandral and Hogun too. In fact, probably everyone except his parents had forgotten him - he would just have to remind them.

Unfortunately for him, his dark chuckle came out as more of a drunken giggle. It was very embarrassing, even when Thor giggled at his giggle. 

*****************

_Back on Midgard, Stark Tower_

"Mama."

"Yes Jade?" Natasha hoped that her daughter wasn't too traumatised by the Bifrost, as she had been rather clingy and shy recently. 

"Why didn't people notice that Mr Loki was mind controleled....mind cntrolleled...mind controlele...not awake?" Natasha very definitely did not laugh at her daughter's pronunciation problems. It was adorable though. She should use the Pensieve to show it to Siri...when did she start calling him Siri? She shoved the thought aside and paid close attention to her daughter's question.

"Well....they have a very different culture...they aren't used to mind control and such things. It took both of our cultures to realise it." Natasha felt that there was something more to her little girl's question than that though.

"Didn't they love him Mama?" And there they were. Of course. Her little gem had been neglected and abandoned her whole life. It was hardly surprising that she considered it entirely possible for it to happen in other families. It did, but for such a young child to consider that as the first answer to why they didn't realise...

"Of course they do darling. They are just a very...straightforward people." This was probably one of the hardest questions Jade had ever asked of her. "They wanted to do what was best for him, to help him realise the consquences of his actions so they gave him grown up time out. If he really had been aware, it would have helped him a lot." Would it really have helped him? "He just wasn't, but now that they know, they are doing everything that they can to help him. Does that help you understand it?" Jade nodded and then ran off to find Bruce for her science lesson.

It rather offended Tony that Jade preffered the soft-spoken, gentle professor to his brash, perfectionist self. Oh, Tony was a great friend. A teacher? Not so much. Especially not to a child as damaged as Jade. He knew that, Natasha knew, he just was annoyed that Bruce was better than him at something. 

She turned back to the mission report she was filing and worked steadily for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's Ravenclaw_Peredhel again.  
> I hope this is up to the same standard as Fantasticoncer's, and sorry it's so short. 😀


	7. After Washington

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

It was a very tired Natasha Romanov that excited the elevator of Avengers tower towards the common room. She just came back from the extreme mess that was Washington and she just wanted to go to bed and maybe snuggle with her daughter while doing so. She had almost died several times over the past few days, either by almost bleeding out or that damned chip Pierce had made her put on herself 

Walking into the common room, a silence fell for a few seconds as everyone simply stared at her in shock. Eventually, a small blur shot towards her. "Mummy!" Jade shouted as Natasha instinctively bent down and picked her up. Holding her close to her body and cradling her head with one hand, Natasha took a deep breath and buried her face in her daughter's hair. When Fury had asked her to go to Washington for a few weeks to help him with a problem he'd been dealing with, she hadn't thought it could've been the last time she'd seen her daughter.

She had really put him down for it when he'd asked if she wanted to help him catch the runaway H.Y.D.R.A agents esp had escaped the mess. Her first and foremost priority was Jade and would always be Jade. She had once told Loki that love was for children, but she'd rather be a child if it meant that she could have her daughter in her life. "I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here." She whispered, kissing her daughter's temple.

She'd been so scared that she would never see her or even Siri again after she had realised the Winter Soldier was on the case as he was the most dangerous assassin ever or what would've happened if H.Y.D.R.A had succeeded in gunning down everyone who was a threat to them. That no doubt meant the people in this tower and with Jade being in the tower... She shook her head, not wanting to think of it."Nat, could you please explain to us what the heck is going on right now?" Tony eventually asked

"J.A.R.V.I.S and I have been doing incredibly massive damage control for literal days." He continued after watching mother and daughter reunite, not wanting to break the moment, but really wanting to know. J.A.R.V.I.S had told him that all the secrets of S.H.I.E.L.D were online and he had worked his ass off to save the lives of the good agents who must've had fallen into trouble because of the information dump.

Natasha sighed deeply as she walked forwards to the others. "I had to do it. It was the only way to stop H.Y.D.R.A from killing everyone we cared about. We had to stop them and this was the only way." She said, holding her daughter tightly to her to remind herself that she was right there. She was back home. She was safe. "Did you get hurt, mummy?" Jade asked, looking up at her mother in concern.

"No, sweetheart. I didn't." Natasha quickly lied, giving her teammates a look that said otherwise. They straightened up at that, Bruce already busy with subtly calling Dr. Cho to get ready to examine the spy. While Pepper, Jane Foster and Darcy eventually managed to get Jade away from her mother and distract her with snacks, the remaining Avengers and Sirius converged in the infirmary to get the full, uncensored version from Natasha. She told them everything while Dr. Cho examined the wound on her arm.

Seeing it made Sirius wince, his heart stopping for a second at seeing the scar the bullet left behind. He knew it was part of the job for her, but it seemed that with every year that passed, he got more and more uncomfortable with seeing her hurt and he had no idea why. He knew Jade obviously saw her as her mother and he was more than happy to share custody with her as long as Jade was happy, but they were only friends..... right? 

Ignoring it for now, he focused himself back on the story. Everyone was absolutely horrified to know how close they had come to dying. "And you didn't think to call us, because.....?" Tony asked sarcastically. "We didn't know how to contact you. H.Y.D.R.A might've tapped our phones to listen in. If they found out we knew and that you were coming, the results might have been even more devastating." Natasha said

They had to concede at that, before Dr. Cho was finished with her examination and told Natasha to take it easy. For once, the spy was more than willing to follow that order, rather than get back in the field as soon as she could. She hadn't seen her daughter in several weeks and had almost died several times in the past few days. She was going to spend as much time with her as possible to make up for it. Walking out of the infirmary and finding Jade in the kitchen with the other women, Natasha barely suppressed a laugh at seeing her daughter having a beard of whipped cream all over her chin,

Darcy clearly being the one responsible as she still had the can in her hands and was grinning at her creation. "Try to eat the whipped cream now, little witch." She teased, only for Jade to simply use her hands and lick the cream off them." Hey, that's cheating." Darcy pouted and Natasha snorted, making them look up at her. Jade immediately went to run towards her, but Pepper quickly caught her and wiped her face properly before she could.

"Careful, little one. You really don't want to make your mummy dirty." She cautioned her, before letting the girl go. Jade finally ran towards her mother as fast as she could and Natasha quickly caught her once more. "Hello, sweetheart. How do you feel about having an afternoon with just the two of us?" She asked with a smile. Jade was immediately enthusiastic about the idea and nodded frantically in answer.

Thanking the other women for looking after her while she had been gone, Natasha took her daughter to their floor. Putting up the first Narnia movie as Jade loved that movie, mother and daughter snuggled together on the couch underneath a blanket to watch it, the woman making sure that Jade was leaning on her uninjured side. "I missed you, mummy." Jade eventually whispered and Natasha smiled down at her. "I missed you too, sweetheart. I thought of you every minute of every day." She replied as she nuzzled her head and it was completely true.

Her daughter had been on her mind constantly, no matter what was going on or what she had been doing at the time. She remembered thinking of her when they had been captured by Rumlow and his men and how incredibly thankful she'd been that Jade would still be safe and have Siri and the others if anything happened to her. She had made precautions to make sure she'd be safe if she died. 

Still, she was overjoyed to be back home safe with her daughter and she sure as hell wasn't leaving again. Jade needed her. Hugging her daughter closer to her body, and resting her head on top of her daughter's, they continued watching the movie. Watching the White Witch talk with Edmund always made her feel extremely uncomfortable as it reminded her of herself, before she turned over a new leaf or so she thought. 

Not wanting her mind to go down that rabbit hole once again like it had that morning at Sam's house, she instead focused herself on the movie and on the innocent little girl sitting right next to her, completely trusting her with every fibre of her being despite her past and what she had done. She had thought that she would never have children after the Red Room, but here she was with a daughter of her own.She may not have carried and borne Jade physically, but she was still her mother in every other way that actually counted.

She suddenly let a tiny, hidden smirk grow on her face as she realised that raising her daughter with love and teaching her to love was arguably the biggest middle finger she could possibly give to her past in the Red Room. They would never bother her or her daughter ever again. She'd kill anyone who dared to try and harm Jade. Shaking her head once more, she focused herself on the movie again. 

They spent the rest of the day together, Jade catching her mother up to everything that had happened. Eventually, it was bedtime and Natasha put Jade to bed. Sirius knocked on the door not long after that. "Are you alright?" He asked and she sighed. "Not really. I was shot in the arm and we were captured. If it hadn't been for Hill, we would've been dead. I was so scared that I'd never see jade again." She confessed.

Sirius carefully put an arm around her and she immediately leaned against him. "I was scared when I thought about what could've happened if we had been too late and I had failed to protect her. I never want to go through that again." She continued. "You won't, Nat. We'll protect her. I promise." Sirius said, carefully giving her shoulders a squeeze. They sat like that for a while, the wizard comforting the spy until she felt better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
